No Time Left
by Androidfish7
Summary: Eustace has helped Blake to discover where the Commander of Time is, and they are on the clock in reaching this Commander. Will Eustace, aided by Blake, Eugene, and now, Byron, be able to reach the Commander of Time before it is too late?
1. Prologue

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

_When we last left off, Barnacle Boy and Scandalis were K.I.A, and the war between Bikini Bottom and Scandalis (land likely to be renamed) is over. After discovering this, Blake reveals the finding of yet another Commander to Eustace and Eugene_

"...The Commander of Time" Blake said, as Eustace was struck by awe. "What's wrong Eustace?" Eugene asked. "I know who the Commander of Time is! And the Commander of Time has something I very much need!" Eustace exclaimed, as he dashed away in exclamation. "Eustace!" Eugene cried out, as Eugene pursued Eustace. "Eugene..." Eustace started. "What?" Eugene asked. "Eugene, my life is coming to an end. I have been alive for now an amazing 2700 years, and that is all coming to an end" Eustace stated. "What? But how can you be sure?" Eugene asked. "I feel it in my bones. But, I know of one way I can save myself" Eustace said. "What?" Eugene asked. "The Commander of Time that Blake mentioned has something called the Hourglass of Eternity. That thing will keep me alive for the rest of time, unless my brain is destroyed" Eustace replied. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Eugene exclaimed. "No. I cannot bring anybody. This is between the Commander and me, the Commander and I know each other and we have a score to settle. You and Blake will not come with me. This is something I must do" Eustace said. "What? But you and I have been through everything together! I was your best man at your marriage, you at mine, you have saved my life countless numbers of time, I'm sorry, but you've always had my back for me when it mattered, what kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you? So sorry partner, no dice, you're not going alone" Eugene stated. Eustace stood and thought. "Don't give me that thinking look, I will pack up and we will move out whenever you are ready" Eugene said, as Eugene walked away. Eustace approached Blake. "I have to go." Eustace said, as Blake looked up. "What? Where?" Blake replied. "To the Temporal Tower. That is where the Commander of Time is" Eustace replied. "How do you know this? Even Myra hasn't discovered the exact whereabouts!" Blake exclaimed. "I know the Commander personally. Eugene and I are going, I'd like you to stay back here" Eustace said. "Hell no, such a mission like this is incredibly dangerous, and we're a team Eustace. There is no way I am going to sit around and stare at the wall while you 2 are out there risking your lives!" Blake exclaimed. "I'm telling you, this is something I have to do! The Commander of Time and I have a personal score to settle!" Eustace exclaimed. "Should've thought about that when you allowed Eugene to persuade you to take Eugene with you. Nolpe, I'm coming. We're a team Eustace. Besides, I have lost just about everything in my life, you 2, and Byron, are the last family I have in the world" Blake replied. As if on cue, Byron hobbled into the room. "I heard my name being mentioned?" Byron said, who was walking and functioning normally. "Byron! You're alright!" Eustace exclaimed. "Yup, all ready to aid my father in universe affairs" Byron said. "Are you sure? You were hurt pretty badly" Blake said. "You've been hurt worse than I have, and you're still going, it's only right that I join this mission I heard you mention" Byron said. "If you think you can bear it, then go, arm up, we move out in 30" Blake said. "Do you even know where this Temporal Tower is?" Eustace asked. "Of course I do, I know where just about everywhere is, but I do not know exactly where everyONE is" Blake stated. "Alright then, see you in 30" Eustace said.


	2. Floors 1 and 2

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

_30 minutes later:_

Eustace went outside, armed with an incendiary shelled Olympia and a Sega 20 gauged shotgun, to greet Blake and the others. Byron had the RPD that Karie had used on Planet Earth and the Nodachi that Karie had owned. "In honor of my fallen mother, I use these weapons" Byron explained. "Believe me, I am doing this for Karie and my fallen father, White" Blake replied, who was armed with the Golden M16A1 that was found on Chaos grounds and the Corpse Ripper that Barnacle Boy had given, along with The Avenger. Eugene was armed with his special Raging Bull .454s and to go with it, Blake had asked Eugene to take a primary weapon, so Eugene selected an AN-94 tactical assault rifle as the weapon. "I used to use an AK-47 when I was a part of the navy, this thing is the future form of the AK-47" Eugene explained. "Let's get out there" Blake said. "Where do we go first?" Eugene asked. Blake then picked up The Avenger and slashed a massive hole into the air, and a portal was conjured. "Through here, let's go" Blake said, as everyone entered the portal. On the other end, they were greeted by a sign. It read "Welcome to the Temporal Tower". "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Eugene asked. "Getting here is never hard. It's getting to the top that's the real challenge" Blake explained. Behind the sign, there lied a massive and wide, white tower that went so high into the air, that nobody could see the top of the tower. "Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, let's go" Blake said, as the group approached the tower entrance. On it, another sign read "Once you enter the realms of time, only your demise or success in reaching the top will bade your departure". Eustace ripped the sign off the tower and crumpled it into pieces. "Let's go" Eustace said, as the group entered the tower. After the last one, Byron, had entered, the door slammed shut and locked tight. The room the group had entered was large and wide, and in the middle of the room, there was a small, ghost figure floating in the air. "Hello new guests. My name is Shade. In order to reach the 2nd floor of this tower, you must go through me". Eustace then fired an Olympia shot at Shade, but Shade easily dodged, as Eustace went to reload. Blake, using incredibly reflexes, flew over to Shade and sliced through Shade with The Avenger. Shade retaliated, by somehow tripling the size of his fist, and slamming downward on Blake. This, however, did not really affect Blake, as Blake struck again with The Avenger, and Eugene stepped up to the plate and fired a few Raging Bull .454 shots at Shade, until needing to reload. Then Shade did a very weird thing, as Shade disappeared and reappeared right next to Byron, as Shade surprise attacked Byron by slamming down on Byron. Byron counter attacked with a Nodachi slice, as Shade disappeared again. Shade reappeared next to Eustace, who was ready, as Eustace fired 23 Olympia shells with perfect accuracy, into Shade, as Shade was vaporized by the fire, and shriveled up into nothing. As this happened, the door infront of them opened. "That's it?" Eugene asked. "Eugene, look, NOTHING is as easy as it seems! This is only the beginning! It will get harder and harder as we move on!" Blake explained, as the group proceeded. In the room, the group found a latter. There were no doors or people in the room, just a latter. "I guess we climb it" Blake said, as the group climbe the latter, to greet the next people in the room. There were 6 ninjas in the room. "We are the Ninjas of Hurshire! In order to make it to the next room, you must defeat us!" One ninja cried out, as Eustace blew this ninja's head off with an Olympia shot. "Enough messing around!" Eustace yelled out. One ninja then lunged for Eustace, but Blake was faster, as Blake picked the ninja off with a shot from The Avenger. The remaining 4 ninjas then rushed at Blake, one of them to be greeted by another Olympia shot before Eustace had to reload. Byron thens stepped in and picked a ninja off with the RPD, while Eugene fired at but missed another one with the Raging Bull .454s. Blake stepped in and swatted away a ninja, but not killing him, with The Avenger, while another ninja struck with a small dagger. Blake shoved the ninja off and pulled the dagger out, tossing it to the side. Blake took out the Corpse Ripper, and one handedly gunned the ninja down. Meanwhile, Eustace had finished reloading, and obliterated the last ninja with 2 Olympia shots, before reloading again. "We can do this!" Eustace exclaimed. "Damn right we can! We are unbreakable! Nothing can stop determination!" Blake exclaimed, as they proceeded.


	3. Floors 3 and 4

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

The group came upon another door. Blake checked and it was unlocked, as the group proceeded, and found another room with another latter. "Let's go" Eustace said, as the group followed Eustace up a latter. Eugene then wondered something. "Hey Blake, why not just fly up the tower rather than climb it?" Eugene asked. "You think they weren't prepared for that? Haha, the N-5 Chemical is littered all over the tower, I can barely jump, let alone fly" Blake replied. The group then entered another room, where there were 2 robots with sheriff hats on and armed with 2 revolvers, presumably Death Adder .45s. "We are the Robo Cowboys, if you wish to go through that door, you must first go through us" One of the Robo Cowboys said, as Eugene reacted quickly, by firing a Raging Bull .454 into one of the Cowboys, but was stunned when the shot literally bounced off. Blake then caught on quickly. "No projectiles, melee only!" Blake ssaid, as Byron and Blake, Byron with the Nodachi, Blake with The Avenger, charged the Robo Cowboys. One of the Robo Cowboys responded by firing the robotic Death Adder .45s at Byron. Luckily, Byron dodged the blow en route to the Robo Cowboy, as Byron smashed the Cowboy with the Nodachi, as hit staggered back, and responded with a kick with Robo spurs on it's boot. This blow knocked Byron back, as Blake got in front of Byron and smashed the Robo Cowboy that had attacked Byron with The Avenger. Eustace then stepped onto the scene, by butting the unoccupied Robo Cowboy with the Sega 20. Eugene also stepped up and rifle butted the same Robo Cowboy with his AN-94. The Robo Cowboy, not too badly fazed, retaliated with a kick from the Robo spurs to Eugene, which Eugene reflected with the AN-94. Blake, seeing Eustace and Eugene struggling, stepped over to where they were, and slammed the Robo Cowboy, completely unaware of Blake's presence, with The Avenger. This also hurt the Cowboy bad, as it's eyes glowed a dark red. "Initiating launch sequence!" The Robo Cowboy announced, as it took out some small hand grenades. "Back up!" Blake shouted to Eugene and Eustace, as the Cowboy began throwing the grenades. Meanwhile, Byron continued plugging away at the other Robo Cowboy, connecting on every Nodachi blow. This Robo Cowboy's engine was apparently smoking, because it had smoke emitting from itself. Byron sliced it with the Nodachi one last time, and it blew right up in Byron's face, not hurting anyone, thankfully. Meanwhile, the other Robo Cowboy was tossing live hand grenades in the room at an incredibly fast rate, too fast for anyone to get close for a melee kill. "What do we do?" Eugene asked. "I've got an idea" Blake said, as he lunged forward and grabbed a hand grenade that was live, but had not exploded yet. Blake tossed it at the Robo Cowboy. Noticing the issue, the Robo Cowboy realized what was about to happen. "Oh sh-" it began, before the grenade blew it completely up. "Yeehaw, mother #$%ers!" Eugene exclaimed, as the group walked through another door, and up yet another latter, and into another room. This room had about 10 small, grey, alien like creatures, that could hop from the ground, onto the wall, and seemingly wherever they pleased. "I'm going to safely assume that if we beat these things we will get to move on, so let's fight!" Blake exclaimed, as the alien creatures pursued the new challengers. Byron gunned one down with the RPD, along with Eustace, who contributed with the Sega 20. One of the alien creatures hopped behind the group and slashed Blake in the back, who retaliated by destroying it with The Avenger, of which, had acquired somewhat increased power due to the damage Blake and allies were taking. Eugene then acted, by killing 2 alien creatures with 2 Raging Bull .454 shots. There were now 5 left, as Byron picked off another one with the RPD before having to reload. Eustace killed another one with the Sega 20, before also having to reload. Another alien creature made it to Byron, as it slashed Byron, who was unable to respond while reloading. Blake stepped up and annihilated it with The Avenger. Eugene then picked off one of the final 2 with shots from the Raging Bull .454s, before also needing to reload. Blake then took out the Golden M16A1 and gunned down the final alien creature. "Everyone locked and loaded?" Blake asked, as everyone was locked and loaded. "Let's carry on then" Blake said.


	4. Floors 5 and 6

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

The group came upon another door. Blake checked and it was unlocked, as the group proceeded, and found another room with another latter. The group scaled the latter, and entered yet another room. In the middle of this wide room, there was a larger than life Top hat with floating hands, one of which was carrying a wand, as there lay 6 small machines under it and 1 ninja. "I am the Perk Machinist! To get through this door, you need to go through me!" The Top hat said. Eustace fired an Olympia shot at the Perk Machinist, but right before the shot landed, the Perk Machinist waved it's wand and shouted out "Double Tap!" as the Ninja below it, tossed 2 daggers into the air at amazing speed to reflect the shot. "Hmm..." Blake wondered, as Eugene stepped up and fired the entire clip of both Raging Bull .454s at the ninja, as this seemed to kill the ninja. However, the Perk Machinist waved it's wand and cried out "Who's who!" as one of it's machines lit up, and a ghostly form of the ninja flew into the room through a wall, and it injected Morphine C-38B into the ninja. The ghostly form disappeared and the ninja stood up, glowing with health. "What the?" Eugene exclaimed. "It's the machines!" Take out the machines!" Byron pieced together. Blake, meanwhile, rushed up to the Perk Machinist, and swung at it with The Avenger, only to be reflected by it's wand. The ninja, seizing an attack of opportunity, sliced Blake with a dagger. Byron, getting his own attack of opportunity, tore right through the ninja's head, and disassembling it, with the Nodachi. "Take a leap into the next life, asshole" Byron taunted. The Perk Machinist then began to wave it's wand. "Who's who!" It chanted, as a ghostly form of the ninja flew into the room. Blake lunged at the ghostly form, but it was 100% transparent, so Blake passed right through it. Eugene then got an idea. "Eustace! Burn the body with your Olympia!" Eugene exclaimed, as Eustace wasted no time, firing both shells of the clip into the body, incinerating the body. The ghostly form, having no body to heal, merely flew away. The Perk Machinist then waved it's wand again. "Revive!" it chanted, as another ninja reappeared in the spot of the burnt body. "Oh come on!" Eustace exclaimed. "Destroy the machines!" Blake commanded. Byron, heeding Blake's words, took out the RPD and opened fire on a machine with a weird blue rod and 2 hands sticking out of it, with a scroll for a head. After about 30 rounds, the machine smashed into nothing. Meanwhile, Eugene fired a Raging Bull .454 shot right into the ninja's head, blowing it's head off. The Perk Machinist then waved it's wand. "Who's who!" It chanted. However, this time, nothing happened. There was no ghostly ninja to come in to revive the dead ninja. "That must've been the machine that made Who's Who work!" Blake exclaimed. "Juggernog!" The Perk Machinist chanted, as it's body glowed an orange color. "Enough of this!" Eustace cried out, as he fired 2 Olympia shots at the Perk Machinist. Both shots connected, lighting it on fire, but it did not die nor did it seem fazed. "Speed Cola!" It chanted, as it glowed a green glow and flew across the room at unbelievable speed. Blake dashed after it and slammed it with The Avenger, connecting with the blow, as it stopped glowing orange. The Perk Machinist then swatted at Blake with it's wand, but this did very little, if any, damage. Blake retaliated with another blow from The Avenger, as the Perk Machinist fell to the ground. "You have defeated the Perk Machinist" it uttered, as Blake held The Avenger to the top of it's hat, as he retracted to deal the final blow. "Wait! You see my machines?" It asked. "Yes. What about them?" Blake asked. "As a token for defeating me, take these tickets (hands Blake 4 tickets). Now take those tickets, insert them into 1 machine of your choice, and a drink will come out. Drink it, and the powers of the machine will be yours." The Perk Machinist said. "What do they do?" Blake asked. "You destroyed Who's Who, but that won't really help you, unless you're undead. Speed Cola increases your footspeed and your reflexes, coordination, basically like a gallon of coffee mixed with a gallon of Red Bull. Juggernog gives you increased damage resistance, Revive will allow you to wake up if you've been knocked unconscious in battle, and Double Tap will increase the effectiveness of your weapons" The Perk Machinist finished. "It's been good doing business" Blake said, as he walked away. Eugene then stepped up and fired both Raging Bull .454s at the Perk Machinist, killing it. Blake then explained what the tickets did to his allies. "Everyone gets 1. Use yours wisely" Blake said. Byron chose to use Speed Cola, Eugene chose Revive, Eustace went with Double Tap, leaving Blake to select Juggernog. They all drank their respective drinks, each of them noting a change in how they felt. "My hands and feet feel tingly" Byron noted. "My trigger finger's ready to work overtime" Eustace added. "I #$%ing hate the taste of fish!" Eugene exclaimed. "Mine kinda tasted like caramel" Blake noted. "Let's keep moving, this just made our trip easier" Eustace said, as the group opened the door and walked up the latter. When they entered the next room, there was a massive robot, with a person inside of it, the robot had 2 swords for hands, jet engines propelling it into the air, and the entire thing was made of Carbon Fiber. "I am the Butler of the Commander of Time! If you are legitimate challengers, prove your worth!" The person in the robot cried out, as Eustace took aim and fired 2 Olympia shells, both connecting. The Butler moved up to Blake and swung one of it's swords at Blake. Blake reflected one blow with The Avenger, but could not reflect the other, as it slammed down on Blake. The beauty of it was, Blake could barely feel a bit of the pain. Eugene defended Blake by taking out the AN-94 and firing at the Butler, missing some, but connecting on most shots of it's 30 round clip, as Eugene went off to reload. Blake stood up fast, as he slammed the thing with The Avenger. However, Blake could feel some drawback. Juggernog's damage resistance had inadvertently weakened The Avenger, because Blake could feel less pain, so there wasn't as much to "Avenge". However, it was still a very powerful blade, as it sent the Butler's robot staggering backwards. Byron then stepped up, and using razor sharp reflexes, Byron slashed the Butler with the Nodachi, then easily dodged the Butler's retaliation, twice. Byron, seizing an attack of opportunity, slashed at the Butler again with the Nodachi. The Butler then converted one of it's arms into an RPG-like device, as it fired a rocket at Byron. Byron easily dodged it yet again, and slashed the Butler again while it was reloading. Blake then took out the Golden M16A1, and unsheathed it's 40MM Grenade Launcher. Blake fired off a grenade, and it landed without dealing friendly fire damage. Byron then slashed at the Butler's robot's head, and it cut right through it's head, as the robot came crashing down. The Butler then emerged, with 2 Executioners in both hands. The Butler then aimed and fired the entire clip of both at Eugene, who knew to get out of the way. Eugene then aimed and connected with the entire clip of both Raging Bull .454s, killing the Butler. "Don't ever play Russian Roulette with me" Eugene said. "We should be nearing at least the halfway mark, I'd like to think. Let's keep plugging away" Blake said.


	5. Floors 7 and 8

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

The group came upon another door. Blake checked and it was unlocked, as the group proceeded, and found another room with another ladder. The group went up the ladder and into the next room. In the room, there were 2 shadowy figures floating in the middle of the room, backs to the group. They turned around, and Blake identified the souls of Barnacle Boy and Scandalis! "What the?" Blake exclaimed. Eustace, however, wasted no time, as he fired an Olympia shot at the 2 souls. However, when the shot it, they disappeared. In their places, 2 shadowy figures of Scorpio and King Thumper floated in the room! "Look!" Byron yelled, as there was a small machine in the upper right corner of the room, and it appeared to be projecting the images of Scorpio and Thumper. "It's the machine! Destroy the machine!" Blake exclaimed, as the group ran for the machine, but the figure of Scorpio stepped in front of Blake and slashed Blake with a shadowy Scor Sword, knocking Blake back, but not doing any real damage, due to Juggernog. Eugene defended Blake by firing a Raging Bull .454 shot into Scorpio's head. Doing this, the figure of Scorpio disappeared, and was replaced by a figure of Gordon, the leader of the Vikings! Eustace finally made it to the machine, but right before he shot 2 Olympia shots at it, the machine, itself disappeared, along with the 2 figures, as it reappeared in the bottom left corner of the room, with the images of Thumper and Gordon reappearing. Byron, being closest to it, fired some RPD shots at the machine, which were largely unsuccessful due to the RPD's low accuracy. However, a few shots did hit the machine, but nobody was sure of how much damage the shots did. The Thumper figure stepped up to Byron and slashed with the Thumper WarHammer, but Byron easily dodged. Byron, using freakish reflexes, switched from the RPD to the Nodachi in lightning quick fashion, slashing Thumper with an attack of opportunity. The figure of Thumper then disappeared, and was replaced by a figure of Michael Green! "Dammit!" Byron exclaimed. Meanwhile, the figure of Gordon took out a silver Battle Axe and slashed Byron with it, as Byron was unable to dodge the blow. Eugene defended Byron, by shooting Gordon in the head with his Raging Bull .454s. The image of Gordon was replaced by an image of the Admiral of the Loyalist conspiracy (the one that "helped" Blake kill the Commander of Acid)! Blake then began to feel weird. The Juggernog effect was repelling the faint effect that Blake got whenever he acquired new skills. 5 seconds after, Blake could feel some sort of rage explode, as he saw his hands and skin turn a brutal dark red, as Blake became filled with rage, as Blake charged the Admiral, and sliced the Admiral so hard, that a ring of fire emitted from The Avenger, and annihilated the figure of Michael Green. The Machine then began to malfunction, as it was not projecting any new images. Blake ran at lightning speed up to the machine, and slammed it so hard that it blew up and Blake actually knocked down the entire wall that held the tower up! However, this seemed to not do a whole lot of damage to the tower itself, as it stood perfectly fine as it did before. "Damn Blake!" Eugene exclaimed, as the area where the machine once was looked like it had been hit by a nuke. "Let's keep moving" Blake said, as he began to calm down. The group went through the door, climbed another ladder, and entered another room. In this room, there was only but a single person. The person, however, held a Falcon MM1 and was armored with a Maxiglass Carapace armor. "I am Dyna-Might! To proceed through that door, you must first go through me!" Dyna-Might yelled out, as he fired off a few Falcon MM1 grenades. "Eyes high!" Blake commanded, as the group tried to dodge the blows. However, a grenade collided with Blake, exploding on contact, and Blake could no longer feel the effect of Juggernog, considering that this blow would've ripped apart anybody it met with. Blake then took out the Golden M16A1, and unsheathed the 40MM grenade launcher. "Fight fire with fire!" Blake exclaimed, as he fired the grenade launcher, which Dyna-Might dodged. Eugene then took a shot at Dyna-Might with the Raging Bull .454s, but all the shots fired hit Dyna-Might in the chest area, which was guarded by a Maxi Glass Carapace. Dyna-Might finished reloading, as he continued to fire the Falcon MM1 grenade launcher. Eustace then stepped up and fired 2 Olympia shells, which also hit Dyna-Might square in the chest, not dealing any damage. Byron also began to fire the RPD, but being unable to get close, the shots were flying wide, and not dealing any damage. Dyna-Might then stopped to reload, and Blake seized the opportunity, as he charged Dyna-Might with The Avenger. However, Dyna-Might was so fast reloading, that he fired another grenade at Blake. However, Blake was too close for the grenade to explode, but it still dealt lots of damage, staggering Blake backwards somewhat, and giving Dyna-Might enough time to resume raining hell with the grenades, despite the fact that many of them were not hitting their targets. Dyna-Might then stopped firing after awhile to reload, and Blake, who was already pretty close, charged again, and struck Dyna-Might in the head with The Avenger, which was now much more powerful than when they first entered the room, and it sent Dyna-Might backwards. Blake then back pedaled, as Dyna-Might was about to resume firing. However, this time, Dyna-Might took out another Falcon MM1 grenade launcher. Dyna-Might then fired both grenade launchers, and when he had to reload, there was smoke and dust in the air so thick that nobody could see much past their own hands. Byron then took an opportunity to rush Dyna-Might. Byron made it all the way to Dyna-Might, and struck Dyna-Might in the chest with the Nodachi, not dealing a whole lot of damage, but Dyna-Might was no longer immune to chest damage. Byron then struck again in the chest area, dealing slightly more damage, before Dyna-Might shoved Byron away, and took aim with both Falcon MM1s at Byron. However, Blake seized an attack of opportunity, slicing and removing the head off of Dyna-Might with a blow from The Avenger. "That was a hell of a 'blast' how about it Blake?" Byron asked. "Let's just keep moving" Blake replied.


	6. Time's doorstep

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

The group came upon another door. Blake checked and it was unlocked, as the group proceeded, and found another room with another ladder. The group went up the ladder and into the next room. In the room, there were 4 people with 2 Earthbreaker swords in each hand. "We are the Samurais of Time! In order to proceed, you must go through us!" One of them exclaimed. Eustace aimed and fired an Olympia shot, which one of the Samurais reflected with an Earthbreaker. The Samurai who reflected the blow then charged at Eustace, and swung it's Earthbreaker. Eustace dodged the blow seconds before impact, and took an attack of opportunity by butting the Samurai with the Olympia, staggering him back but dealing little, if any, damage. Byron then opened fire with the RPD on a different Samurai, but the Samurai, using both Earthbreakers, made a windmill to reflect every single bullet that Byron fired. While he was doing this, Eustace aimed at the windmilling Samurai, and fired and Olympia shell. This shell was too big to reflect, as it pushed through the windmill and hit the Samurai. Eugene then stepped up and picked off the Samurai who tried windmilling, right in the head with a Raging Bull .454 shot. However, this did not kill, as the Samurai had a very durable piece of headgear on that didn't reflect the blow, but prevented it from being lethal. Blake, seizing an opportunity, charged the Samurai who had been windmilling, and slammed down on the Samurai with The Avenger, cracking the headgear. A different Samurai then charged Blake, and prevented him from finishing the other Samurai off, as he struck Blake on the side with a deadly Earthbreaker blow. Blake, using quick reflexes, retaliated with a blow from The Avenger, which was becoming much more powerful. This blow sent the Samurai backward. Byron capitalized on this, striking the Samurai in the head with the Nodachi, shattering this one's headgear as well. Blake then turned, pulled out the Corpse Ripper one handedly, and shot the Samurai who had windmilled in the head, killing him instantly. Meanwhile, another Samurai came from behind Blake, and swing with the Earthbreaker, but was startled when Eugene came from behind and held the Earthbreaker's tip back just hard enough where the Samurai was swinging at about 60% power, where Blake could easily dodge it. Eugene, seizing an attack of opportunity, lifted the Samurai's headgear up, and shot him in the head with a Raging Bull .454, killing the Samurai. Meanwhile, Byron and another Samurai were having a duel of their own, reflecting each others Nodachi and Earthbreaker blows, while Eustace was dodging blows from the other Samurai while trying to aim and get off an Olympia shot. Blake charged to Eustace's rescue, as Blake shoved the Samurai down and not only struck, but plunged The Avenger into the Samurai's heart. Even with the armor the Samurai was wearing, The Avenger was so powerful it cut through the armor like a hot knife through butter, instantly killing the Samurai. The other Samurai was fighting a losing battle, as Byron's reflexes led Byron to strike more times than the Samurai did. After awhile, Byron knocked both Earthbreakers out of the Samurai's hands, and Byron kicked the Samurai to the down, and tried to plunge the Nodachi into the Samurai's heart, like Blake did. However, the Nodachi was not nearly strong enough to penetrate the Samurai's armor. Blake then stepped up. "No, you gotta do it like THIS!" Blake exclaimed, as he annihilated the Samurai's armor with The Avenger, killing the last Samurai. "How many more floors do you suppose there are?" Eugene asked. "Don't know... Don't care" Blake said, taking long breaths between words. "Blake, are you okay? I saw that Earthbreaker hit you pretty hard" Eustace asked. "I'm fine, I'm just not as young as I used to be. But don't mind me, I just might be a bit slow" Blake replied. "You're telling me about young..." Eustace trailed off. "Let's move." Blake said, as the group proceeded through the door, climbed the ladder and went into the next room. Instead of another ladder, in this room, there were 2 people, seemingly unarmed. "We are not your next combatants. The next floor will be a room containing the Commander of Time. You have done very well to make it here, but we are required by the Commander to warn you. You may proceed through the door whenever you wish" One of them said. Blake and the others climbed the ladder, and instead of a room, there was no roof. The group realized that they were on the top of the tower! In front of them, in a long hallway, there lay a person with their back to them. "I've been expecting you" the person said, as he turned around. The Commander of Time was extremely similar in appearance to White, Blake's fallen father, as Blake first noticed. "You have the Eternity Hourglass. I want it." Eustace said. "As the challengers before told you, you will have to go through me to get it!" The Commander of Time said. Eustace decided they he'd heard enough, as he aimed and fired the Olympia, but the shot collided and did no damage to the Commander. The Commander then charged up to Blake, as Blake had also began to charge. The Commander was a lot speedier than Blake, as he took out a blade that looked very similar to White's Blade of Holy Light. "Look familiar?" The Commander taunted, as he struck Blake easily with it, sending Blake backward. The Commander then continued to charge Blake, who was still recovering from the blow. Byron then stepped up to defend Blake, by reflecting the Commander's next blow with the Nodachi. However, the Commander was slightly speedier than Byron, as he retracted the failed blow, and struck Byron with the Rapier. Blake, seizing an attack of opportunity, struck the Commander with The Avenger, which was unbelievably powerful at this point. It sent the Commander backward a bit, however not looking like it did any damage. "Juggernog!" The Commander exclaimed, as the Commander began to glow orange. Eugene then took out the AN-94 and fired off some rounds at the Commander. Of course, these bullets weren't damaging the Commander at all, if maybe a little. Eustace then finished reloading, as he fired an Olympia shot at the Commander, who dodged it easily. Blake then charged the Commander and swung with the Avenger. However, the Commander easily reflected the blow, and shoved Blake backward. Using the free time, the Commander pulled out a Dystopic Demolisher (A Falcon MM1 with fast mag and bigger grenades to fire) and fired a grenade at Blake. the grenade exploded on impact, knocking Blake on the ground. Meanwhile, Eugene was still firing away with the AN-94. The Commander took notice to this, as he fired a few grenade over to Eugene. Blake stood up very quickly and shoved Eugene out of the way of the grenades, as they all landed on Blake. Blake stood up very weakly and gingerly. "I'm only getting started!" The Commander exclaimed. Meanwhile, Byron charged the Commander with the Nodachi, and tried to stab the Commander with the Nodachi, but the blow was reflected, as the Commander swatted Byron away. The Commander then fired a grenade at Byron, which hit with perfect accuracy. Eugene then charged the Commander, with both Raging Bull .454s in hand, as he took a few shots, which hit but did not deal much damage to the Commander. The Commander then put the Dystopic Demolisher away, and took out an EarthBreaker that had been dipped in poison. The Commander swung at Eugene, but Eugene dodged the blow. Blake then half sprinted up to the Commander and swung with The Avenger. The Commander, however, easily dodged the blow, as he retaliated with the Earthbreaker, striking Blake again, as Blake fell to the ground. Eugene took an attack of opportunity, putting one Raging Bull .454 right in the Commander's face, as he pulled the trigger. Even this did not do a lot of damage, as the Commander shoved Eugene back, and put the Earthbreaker away. The Commander then took out 2 revolvers, each called the Voice of Justice (An Executioner with added stopping power and faster reloading). "You said not to play Russian Roulette with you! Prove your worth!" The Commander called out, as Eugene stood up, and reloaded the Raging Bull .454s. The Commander and Eugene then fired their respective revolver at the same time. Eugene luckily dodged the Voice of Justice shots, while connecting on the Raging Bull .454 shots. "I'll admit, you've got impressive accuracy!" The Commander exclaimed. Eustace then stepped up and inserted an entire 10 round Sega 20 clip into the Commander, dealing very mild damage (The Sega 20 is very, very powerful). The Commander then fired a Voice of Justice shot at Eugene, and this one would not miss, as Eugene fell to the ground. Byron then stood up, weakly, and took out the RPD. Byron opened fire on the Commander with the RPD, but the shots did very very little damage, as the Commander fired a Voice of Justice shot at Byron, knocking Byron down as well. "Grrrr, time to settle this!" Eustace cried out, as the Commander snapped his fingers, and a small platform appeared next to the tower, as the Commander disappeared. "Come here Eustace! Time to settle an old score!" The Commander exclaimed, as Eustace ran, and jumped over to the platform, that was square and rather small, with a very long and deadly fall to the bottom of the tower. Eustace didn't waste any time, as he emptied another Sega 20 clip into the Commander. The Commander put the 2 Voices of Justice away and took out the rapier he began battle with, as he swung at Eustace, who made a very lucky dodge. "You will never defeat me" The Commander taunted. "Watch me" Eustace said.


	7. Return of the Sniper

**No Time Left by Androidfish7**

Meanwhile, Eugene stood up. The Revive drink did it's job, as Eugene felt as if he'd just taken a nap. Eugene spotted Eustace and the Commander fighting on the platform, as Eugene took out the AN-94. Meanwhile, Eustace finished reloading the Sega 20, as he emptied another clip of it into the Commander, with mild damage being done. The Commander then swung at Eustace, and would've hit, but Eugene shot the Commander with the AN-94 at just a perfect time, where it interrupted the Commander's rhythm, and at the last second, the shot missed. The Commander then turned to Eugene. "Damn Revive Soda!" The Commander exclaimed. While the Commander was distracted, Eustace finished reloading the Sega 20, and aimed for the Commander's head, as he emptied a clip into the Commander's head, dealing moderate damage, and knocking the Commander back, to the edge of the platform. Eustace then stepped forward, and with all his might, shoved the Commander off the platform. The Commander fell far and out of their sight. "Take that you #$%er!" Eustace exclaimed, but was unprepared for what was to happen next. The Commander came soaring back onto the platform, wings aspread, as he took a battle position. "Blake may not be able to fly, but I am mightier in every way than Blake ever will be!" The Commander exclaimed, as he swung the rapier at Eustace, who had to duck to dodge the blow. Eustace, in retaliation, butted the Commander with the Sega 20, and emptied another clip onto the Commander, dealing mild damage. Meanwhile, Eugene finished reloading the AN-94 as he began to fire the AN-94 at the Commander. This was dealing very small bits of damage, however, as the AN-94 is extremely accurate, but not horribly powerful. "If you're so great, why haven't you struck me yet?" Eustace taunted, and this made the Commander angry, as he swung, harder than before at Eustace, but without much precision, as Eustace dodged the blow. Eustace responded by taking out and firing 2 Olympia shots at the Commander, dealing mild damage. "Eugene! Grab Blake's Golden M16A1!" Eustace cried out, as Eugene walked over to Blake, who was trying to stand up, and eventually did. Blake, without saying anything, handed Eugene the Golden M16A1, as Blake took out The Avenger. Byron, too, stood up very weakly. Byron took out the RPD, and slowly reloaded it. Blake, using all the speed he could muster, ran over and jumped on the platform Eustace and the Commander were on. Blake swung with The Avenger, which had unbelievably death dealing powers by now, but the Commander dodged the blow, and swung at Blake with the rapier, striking and knocking Blake backwards. Eustace stepped up to defend Blake by firing 2 more Olympia shots at the Commander. The Commander,ignoring Eustace, dashed up to Blake and tried to shove Blake off the platform. Blake's resistance was not enough, and Blake was suddenly at the edge of the platform, as the Commander charged to shove again. Eustace, however, intervened by grabbing the Commander by the waist, and pulling him backward. This gave Blake enough time to recover and charge the Commander with The Avenger. Blake struck the Commander with The Avenger, and this dealt amazingly high damage, as the Commander staggered backwards. The Commander charged Blake, and they both swung their weapons at each other, but reflected each others shots with their swings. Eustace then realized something. "I'm out of shells!" Eustace said, as he stepped up and butted the Commander, dealing absolutely no damage. Meanwhile, Eugene and Byron could not fire the AN-94 or RPD for fear of accidentally hitting Blake or Eustace with their shots. Then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a loud gunshot rang in the air, as some kind of bullet blew right through the Commander's head. The Commander went limp and fell to the ground, dead. Blake turned to the source of the shot, and the group saw somebody they had not seen in awhile. "Is that Carly?" Eustace asked. Sure enough, Carly, with the M82A2, had fired the shot. "You guys miss me?" Carly asked. "How the hell did you know where we were?" Byron asked. "Who cares? You saved us!" Blake exclaimed. "You saved our group from that Black Titan all that time back" Carly replied. "But yeah, how did you know where we were?" Blake asked. "I live next door to your guys' mansion, I saw you move out and decided to help. There looked like there had been some carnage in this tower, so I knew you guys'd made it to the top." Carly replied. "Look! The Eternity Hourglass!" Eustace exclaimed, as he reached to the Commander's lifeless body, and picked up an Eternity Hourglass. "This all was for something!" Eugene exclaimed. "Well, in any event, this guy is done. I might be a bit slow, probably speaking for everyone else, but let's go home" Blake responded. "I can toast to that" Eugene replied, as the group left the tower the way they came. They were soon enough at the entrance, which opened easily. "We have prevailed this day!" Blake exclaimed, to the approval of the others, as they entered the portal to Blake's mansion. Carly agreed to move into Blake's mansion, rather than live next door. "It's good to finally GAIN people for a change!" Eustace exclaimed. "Agreed." Blake replied, as the group entered Blake's mansion. "Hey Blake, do you know how to apply the Eternity Hourglass?" Eustace asked. "I have a slight idea, but I will consult Myra for further information" Blake replied. "So, how about that marksmanship?" Carly asked. "It was quite something, to hit the Commander square in the head with such a powerful sniper rifle" Blake replied, as Blake walked up to Myra for information, while Eustace watched. "Well Blake, I'm tired as all hell, if you need me, I'll be asleep" Eugene said, as Blake wished Eugene a well rest. Another Commander was dead, and Eustace was not going to die. Everything appeared to be at peace. All there was to do was to find another Commander, after correctly applying the Eternity Hourglass.

**The end**


End file.
